This invention relates to a weld failure detector for inaccessible welds and, more particularly to a detection system for monitoring the integrity of inaccessible welds throughout the life of a nuclear reactor and for providing a responsive signal which is indicative of weld failure.
In nuclear reactors of which the liquid metal fast breeder type is an example, the reactor core is typically supported at its bottom portion by a core support structure which in turn is affixed to the reactor vessel wall by welds. Since the control rods are reciprocally inserted from the top portion of the core, monitoring the integrity of the welds which support the core support structure is an important factor.